


Burn (Solavellan Version)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton: An American Musical
Genre: BioWare did this to me, F/M, I can't believe I did this, i'm a monster, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: A parody of the song "Burn" from Hamilton, the musical, done for the Dragon Age pairing of Solas and a female Lavellan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> COME CRY WITH ME

[Lavellan]

 

I trusted your word when you took me

You held onto my hand and

Said follow, vehnan,

But you left me alone

Confused, hurt, and lost

 

Do you know what Josephine said

When she saw what you’d done?

She said She said

“But I know how he looks at you-

Like you made the moon and the sun.”

 

You and your spells smothered my senses

Your kind heart left me defenseless

You built me palaces while we were dreaming

You showed me a future!

 

I’m searching the mem’ries you gave me

Sleeping and calling and pleading for some kind of sign

In all of that time

Of proof you were mine

But the memories

Burn

 

Burn

 

You took away part of my identity

My vallaslin gone then you

Followed as well

Without a goodbye

Without saying why

 

Do you know what Dorian said

When we learned that we followed your trail?

He said, “We’ll find him this time, love,

I swear to you that we’ll not fail.”

 

You and your mind, always advancing

A game that I couldn’t see turning

Now I am trapped in it, and you’re the enemy

When once you were “vehnan”

 

_Var lath vir suledin…_

 

You say that your true name is Fen’harel

I say you’re a liar whose pride made him blind when ripped out my heart

Now you’ll tear the world apart

You’ll just let it

Burn

 

You’ll watch as I burn…

 

This anchor is killing my mind

Magic you claim as your own

Another god who seeks out a throne

I’m sick of this burning

The fire you gave me

When you claimed to love me!

 

You forfeit all rights to my heart

You forfeit your place at my side

There’ll be nowhere for you to hide

You’ve stolen a part of me I cannot reclaim!

 

So I’ll see you burn…

**Author's Note:**

> If you're inspired by this work and would like to use it in some creative pursuit (for those who are more musically inclined than I am) feel free, just please please let me know!   
> Might post an audio version later!


End file.
